Gebruiker:Geleyns/Archief 3
Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:28 (UTC) Waar blijft de eerste minister? Je bent zo inactief? De examens duren toch niet zó lang. 15 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) :vrees niet Robin, ook hij is aangestoken door het Wikistad-virus, hij komt wel terug. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Op woensdag ist gedaan ;-) 16 jun 2007 07:43 (UTC) :::wat denk je van Piatra? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 07:57 (UTC) ::::Very nice. En Robin, lag jij niet in het ziekenhuis nadat je beschoten was door die zwerver (Steenezel?) 16 jun 2007 18:47 (UTC) Geschiedenis Ik ben van een stuk geschiedenis over mijn familie te verzinnen en schrijven. Dat mag dan toch ook bij de geschiedenis van Libertas, als mijn familie een belangrijke rol heeft gespeeld toch?Bob I 16 jun 2007 19:11 (UTC) :Ik zou het stuk eerst zetten op de overlegpagina, zodat we dat samen kunnen beslissen. Het mag zeker op bijvoorbeeld Geslacht van Velthoven, oid. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:12 (UTC) ::Ik en Geleyns hebben al een familiegraf (bv. Familiegraf Neyt. Dit kan bv. ook een plaats zijn voor zoiets. Een aparte pagina voor jou geschiedenis alleen lijkt me wat overdreven. 16 jun 2007 19:17 (UTC) :::dit was ik ook niet van plan, alleen jullie voorvaderen (fictieve dan) waren koningen, stel een van mijn fictieve heeft ook iets belangrijks gedaan, hij was bijv. Gouveneur, komt dat dan ook bij de geschiedenis van Libertas?Bob I 16 jun 2007 19:32 (UTC) ::::ja, t ligt eraan, maar niet te uitgebreid ajb. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:33 (UTC) Vakantie Boek nu je (wintersport/zomer)vakantie in Piatra, op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 14:42 (UTC) :Salut monsieur Ghislain! :) Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 11:11 (UTC) ::Ghislain... Geleyns... Hoe weet je dat ;-) 22 jun 2007 13:59 (UTC) :::l'encyclopedie libere! :) Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::::Is gaan kijken... 22 jun 2007 14:01 (UTC) :::::Op mijn buitenlandse vakantie zag ik dit spel. Eens de moeite waard, vertoond gelijkenissen met Libertas alleen dan veel geavanceerder: Klik op de link en schrijf je in, dan wordt je mijn petekind ;-) De enige Nederlandstalige stad is Rotterdam, daar zit ik ook. Ik heet er Ghislenus. 22 jun 2007 14:05 (UTC) :Lijkt me leuk hoe werkt het ongeveer? 22 jun 2007 14:08 (UTC) ::Er komt binnenkort een nieuwe Hollandse stad, we kunnen met iedereen van Wikistad daarheen... Maar eerst in Rotterdam. 22 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) Lol ik wist wel dat je ergens anders zou zitten ;p. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:10 (UTC) ::@Ruben Lol lijkt me leuk allen daarheen dus!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22 jun 2007 14:15 (UTC) ::Voor de verkiezingen van burgemeester van de nieuwe stad. Robin kan zich kandidaat stellen, we stemmen allemaal op hem. En Robin zet ons dat allemaal in de gemeenteraad en dan hebben we een stad bezet! The city ruled by Libertians! 22 jun 2007 14:16 (UTC) :::OK, lijkt me goed, hoe ging het met de examens, wat ben je aant doen? 22 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::Ik wacht op mijn uitslag... Het ging goed dus, np. 22 jun 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::Bij mij ook 22 jun 2007 14:28 (UTC) Stemmen Hier stemmen, ajb :). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 19:00 (UTC) Build NV Ik wil graag eens weten wat je graag zou doen in Build NV? Laat maar eens weten.